Hong Meiling
Name: Hong Meiling, China Origin: Touhou Gender: Female Classification: Youkai/Martial Artist/Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, flight, ki manipulation, skilled martial artist, can amp her stats with ki, energy blasts, regeneration (high-mid, average youkais can be split into five pieces and heal right away) Weaknesses: Relies mostly on HtH combat so she can be weaker on distances Destructive Capacity: City level Range: Melee range, several meters with projectile attacks Speed: Relativistic (it is hinted that she is not inferior to Sakuya and that if she were serious she could beat her quite easily) Durability: City level Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (can create tremors by stomping the ground) Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Several decades of experience and a proficient martial artist Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Spiral Light Step - Meiling pauses briefly, makes a flashy rainbow orb around her fist and then lunges forward. - Scarlet Cannon - Meiling makes a manly pose and thrusts her fist towards the heavens, causing an explosion at the end. - Fragrant Wave - Meiling charges a moment and launches a big, albeit short-ranged beam-like chi blast in front of her. - Yellow Tremor Kick - A stomp on the ground. Boom. Hits the ground in front and behind Meiling, can be charged. Both versions launch enemies into the air, the charged version does it long enough for followup attacks. - Shui Xing Tai Ji Quan: Meiling makes circular gestures with her hands as if she was using an orb super, but instead a big rainbow circle appears in the air in front of her. The circle then shoots out a rainbow orb towards the enemy. - Colorful Rain : Meiling spins about in a quick circle and becomes surrounded briefly by a rainbow whirlwind as rainbow shards are shot up into the air. They travel into the air and then arc down towards the ground on both sides of Meiling. - Scarlet Inch Crush: Meiling does Bruce Lee's One Inch Punch, explosive Hong-style. She braces herself in an awkward manly way while a suction-sounding noise plays in the background. And then a small red explosion happens directly in front of her. - Tiger's Strength : Like her super, Meiling becomes a Super Saiyan. For a few seconds, the next attack she makes has counterhit properties and does more damage. Only works on your first hit, however. Increased levels increases the duration of the move. - Radiant Rainbow Fist: Meiling does a series of rapid punches in a wide fan arc in front of her, accompanied by rainbow shard projectiles. This usually hits roughly 10 times, and then finishes it off with an elbow butt to the chest. - Descending Flower Slam : Meiling leaps into the air, bringing down her leg in a rainbow axekick. - Earth Dragon Wave : Meiling stomps the ground, sending a small tremor along the ground to the opponent. - Rainbow Sign "True Radiant Rainbow Fist": Meiling performs a series of quick punches accompanied by rainbows. - Strike Sign "Roc's Fist": Fondly known as 'Manly Space Punch'. Launches the enemy so far into the air it seems like they got stuck in the ceiling, but they did not. - Qi Sign "Earth & Heavenly Dragon Kick": Meiling stomps the ground, sending the enemy into the air, and then she rushes forward and unleashes a devastating kick - Supreme Color "Colorful Light Chaotic Dance": Meiling swiftly launches herself vertically into the air surrounded by swirly rainbow winds of death. - Colorful Flower "Rainbow-Colored Tai Ji Quan": Meiling stomps on the ground, causing a circular wall of rainbows to appear all around her. It slowly moves out and damages the enemy if they touch it. - Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Inner Strength":Upon activation, Meiling starts flashing gold and all of her attacks deal more damage - Star Qi "Star Pulse Earth-Moving Shot": Roughly 5 seconds delay where Meiling conjures the orb in front of her before she launches it across the screen. Any enemy inside the orb while it's being conjured will take damage - Blazing Strike "Great Roc's Downfall Fist": Meiling thrusts forward with her palm for the first hit, spins around and slams into them with her back for the second, launching them into the air, and then she does a punch that sends them flying. - Flower Sign "Colorful Light Lotus Flower Palm" : Meiling dashes forward, and if she hits, she pauses on the other side of them with her palm facing away. The enemy remains stunned as rainbow chi energy builds up, unleashing itself in a massive explosion. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Other: Meiling's name can also be read as "Kurenai Misuzu" making it a popular fan-joke. Category:Character Profiles